Emil
Emil is one of the shifters in the current game, and had been one for 4 days before arriving to Vertia. Before the start of the RP, he acquired a brown satchel that he wears over his shoulder. Appearance As a human Emil stands at 6’2” with a lanky build. His skin is somewhat pale with a slight red tint as if he’s on the verge of being sunburnt. Scruffy blond hair adorns his head with a seed-like clip resting on the top-right side; two “antennae” sprout from the clip and arch slightly backwards and down to the right. Emil’s face is angular with somewhat sharp features (partially hidden), yellow eyes beneath thin eyebrows, small nose, and thin lips. Original clothes He woke up in dominantly green clothing. A green chesterfield coat covers his torso, sporting three pockets (two on the left side) and six yellow buttons. Usually, he leaves this open to reveal a pinkish-red vest and white dress shirt underneath. The collar of the coat much resembles a large pink flower with white edges when buttoned up, the six “petals” evenly reaching around his neck and over his shoulders. (The tips end about halfway down his upper-arms.) A yellow pattern covers the central area of the “flower”. His pants are of a khaki-like material and a paler green than his coat, a yellow belt strapped around his waist. They fit comfortably, neither tight nor loose. On his feet are plain, white sneakers with yellow and green laces. As a Pokémon He looks very much like the average Meganium, nearly reaching 6’ in height and weighing over 200 pounds. Backstory He was born and raised in Unova, knowing no other regions except through geography lessons. Growing up, misbehaving was never much of a thing for Emil. He preferred to help wherever possible or just sit and watch people and Pokémon. His family ran a Pokémon Daycare and Breeding facility for at least three generations until financial hardship forced them to hand over the business. He was about 15 at that point and had been looking forward to one day taking up the mantle of running the place. He was generally a good kid in school, with other people, and especially with Pokémon. However, his mannerisms were a little odd when compared to most others as he couldn’t always connect on an emotional level. The lack of empathy for specific situations didn’t hinder him much though; he still managed to make plenty of friends. Near the end of his schooling and afterwards, he was able to take up work in another Daycare facility which eventually reignited his former hopes of running his family’s business. So much so that he wished to one day bring it back as it had been. Emil’s memory only goes back four days. Waking up near a dirt road and lost, he naturally headed for the closest town he saw. He spent a couple of days there, helping with odd jobs in exchange for a few services (like meals) and some basic supplies (like the brown satchel he keeps slung over his shoulder). Day three, he bought a Poké Ball with the intention of catching something. After all, everyone kept telling him it wasn’t safe to go alone. He met a Shinx that afternoon and, making use of the strange ability he learned about hours after waking on day one, he caught his first Pokémon. The Shinx - now named Nix - provided good conversation and a similarly mellow personality (albeit a bit more on the serious side). Afternoon of day four, Emil considered it time to move to the next town where he was told he could get information about Helix. Personality Emil is a very laid-back individual. He can easily be described as someone who rolls-with-the-punches and, for all outward appearances, isn’t fazed by a lot of things. He takes almost everything in stride and constantly moves forward. Few expressions ever cross his face, ‘neutral’ being his most common (or default). He chuckles in response to many different situations, as if he’s very easy to amuse or a rather smug person (depending on the case). While he is actually easy to amuse, he’s hardly ever smug; he just sometimes doesn’t know how to give the right outward response and chuckling is the best he can do. Internally, he thinks a lot, about every little thing. Emil frequently questions himself and maybe he should have done this instead of that last week. But, in the next moment, he’ll have moved on to the next mental debate. His tendency to not linger on things for very long is mostly why not many things faze him. (Well, that and taking things as they are.) More often, his interest - and curiosity - are sparked by anything that would be considered a big shock or surprise. Stress is little known to Emil, a strange acquaintance that shows up only a few times. He’s not the best at handling it but he knows how to get through it. However, it’ll cost him a few sleepless nights and a perpetual look of worry when it overwhelms him. Team Nix Nix is a Luxio. They have a Serious nature, the ability Intimidate, and the moves Volt Switch, Charge, Wild Charge, and Tackle. Rook Rook is a male Croagunk. He has an Adamant nature, the ability Anticipation, and the moves Shadow Ball, Sludge Wave, Brick Break, and Focus Blast. Tackler Tackler is a Nidoran♀. She has a Bold nature, the ability Poison Point, and the moves Poison Jab, Ice Beam, Take Down, and Shadow Claw. Trivia * Emil has a habit of lightly tugging his left earlobe when he’s thinking. Category:Shifter Category:PC